<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exceptions by IndigoDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003286">Exceptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream'>IndigoDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon? Don't Know Her, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Nightmares, Singing, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, pure fluff nothing else here tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaskier starts making noises of pain in the middle of the night, Geralt is fully awake within a second. There is nothing in the meadow where they stopped except for Roach, grazing at some grass lazily. But then Jaskier keens again, and Geralt is back on alert.</p>
<p>The bard is curled up on himself, clutching tightly at his clothing, and there are tears streaking his cheeks as he struggles in his sleep. The fire is still slowly giving light, and it’s easy for Geralt to see the pain on his companion’s features. </p>
<p>-- <br/>Jaskier has a nightmare, and Geralt helps him fall back asleep. A song is sung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exceptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ayyy so this is quickly written, not beta-ed (not like any of my other fics are tho lmao) and it is a way for me to just. soft the boys up.</p>
<p>It also exists thanks to my brain putting the "Geralt has an amazing voice" headcanon in my dreams SO i'd say i'm safely obsessed with the show. yuppp. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this short and sweet little thing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep is a rare occurrence on the road for Geralt, especially when he is accompanied by Jaskier. He has the distinctive urge to protect the bard, even more so at night, when monsters hunt the most efficiently. It means that, whenever they stop for the night, Geralt only meditates. It wears his body down slightly, but he would rather be tired than have anything happens to his bard. The bard. Not his, not anything, and yet—</p>
<p>Geralt can’t deny the feelings stirring in his chest. He can’t deny that when Jaskier laughs brightly at one of his snarky remarks, when the bard leans on his shoulder in the evening, there is something warm spreading in his chest at the blatant display of trust and affection. He shouldn’t be so tender, shouldn’t even allow Jaskier to travel with him, but he can’t deny himself that little bit of pleasure. Not when it allows him so companionship, and to see the man who is slowly, but steadily, capturing his heart. And it also makes Jaskier happy. </p>
<p>The point is, whenever they travel together, Geralt pays even more attention to his surroundings than he usually would. So when Jaskier starts making noise of pain in the middle of the night, Geralt is fully awake within a second. There is nothing in the meadow where they stopped except for Roach, grazing at some grass lazily. But then Jaskier keens again, and Geralt is back on alert.</p>
<p>The bard is curled up on himself, clutching tightly at his clothing, and there are tears streaking his cheeks as he struggles in his sleep. The fire is still slowly giving light, and it’s easy for Geralt to see the pain on his companion’s features. </p>
<p>“Jaskier,” he rumbles, getting up and crossing the meter or so that separate their bedrolls. “Jaskier, wake up.” </p>
<p>The other man doesn’t stir from his restless sleep, so Geralt crouches again and puts his hand on his shoulder. He shakes him gently, not enough to hurt him, but hopefully enough to wake him. </p>
<p>“Jaskier, come on,” Geralt repeats. </p>
<p>Jaskier gasps awake as Geralt shakes him, and for the first time since they met, the witcher smells the acrid smell of fear on Jaskier. It’s uncomfortable, and he takes his hand back quickly as large blue eyes settle on him, wide with fright. He can almost hear the panicked heartbeat in the other’s chest: beating quicker than a rabbit’s, accelerating his breathing, and making him sweat.</p>
<p>“Geralt,” Jaskier croaks, his voice rough with sleep and the phantom memory of pain. “What’s going on?” </p>
<p>“You were in pain,” he answers, not moving from where he is, although he lets Jaskier sits up and face him properly. “I thought it best to wake you up.” </p>
<p>“Thank you. It was just a nightmare, but… thank you.” </p>
<p>He had expected fear to disappear from Jaskier’s frame, but it doesn’t. It clings to him, covers his usual smell of rose and honey. It doesn’t sit right with Geralt, but he nods and moves away, back to his own cot. He lays back down and closes his eyes again, waiting for Jaskier to fall back asleep. Once the bard is resting again, Geralt can as well, and they can travel again in the morning. There must be a town nearby too, where they could rest in an actual inn, and where Jaskier could feel more at peace. Maybe it’s the constant monster hunting that’s getting to him, or maybe it’s something else. Would he tell Geralt if it were? Would Geralt tell him if he had nightmares and couldn’t sleep like this?</p>
<p>Jaskier doesn’t fall back asleep though. Geralt can hear his breathing, loud and ragged, and he can hear him wiping his cheeks with his blanket every so often. The bard is crying, and that he can’t have. He can’t stand the idea of it and even less the reality of it. </p>
<p>He sits up and turns his eyes to his friend, but Jaskier is looking away, trying to cradle himself to sleep. </p>
<p>“Jaskier,” he starts, but the bard interrupts him immediately. </p>
<p>“I know, sorry to be such a bother! Get your rest, I’ll go take a walk and calm down.” </p>
<p>He’s standing up as soon as he starts speaking, but Geralt is a witcher. He is faster than Jaskier, and before he can move away, he has a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I do not think so, my friend,” Geralt rumbles, and feels a pang of guilt at the way Jaskier’s blue eyes turn to him, wide with amazement. “I hate seeing you distressed. Talk to me ?” </p>
<p>“It’s nothing, really,” Jaskier protests but doesn’t try to get away. “And to be quite honest, I would rather not talk about it.” </p>
<p>Geralt can understand that. There are some monsters that are better left unearthed, buried in the depth of memories. But still. He wants to help Jaskier, as much as he can, so slowly, trying not to frighten the slightly shaking bard more, he takes him in his arms. It’s a bit awkward at first, neither of them used to such a closeness together, not used to such a contact from the other, but exhaustion and relief slowly make Jaskier relax in Geralt’s arms. He sits down on Jaskier’s cot, still holding him, and the man settles on his lap without a complaint. He feels so much smaller than he really is like this, curled up tightly against Geralt and holding onto him.</p>
<p>Without knowing what possesses him, except that perhaps it feels like the right thing to do in the moment, Geralt starts singing. </p>
<p>
  <i>Sing me a song of a lass that is gone</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Say, could that lass be I?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Merry of soul she sailed on a day</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Over the sea to Skye</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Mull was astern, Rùm on the port</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Eigg on the starboard bow</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Glory of youth glowed in her soul</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Where is that glory now?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sing me a song of a lass that is gone</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Say, could that lass be I?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Merry of soul she sailed on a day</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Over the sea to Skye</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Give me all again, all that was fair</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Give me the sun that shone</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Give me the eyes, give me the soul</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Give me the lass that’s gone</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sing me a song of a lass that is gone</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Say, could that lass be I?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Merry of soul she sailed on a day</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Over the sea to Skye</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Billow and breeze, islands and seas</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Mountains of rain and sun</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>All that was good, all that was fair</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>All that was me is gone</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sing me a song of a lass that is gone</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Say, could that lass be I?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Merry of soul she sailed on a day</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Over the sea to Skye</i>
</p>
<p>It’s an old song, one he has heard mothers singing to crying babes, one that he vaguely remembers from his own early childhood. His voice isn’t pretty like Jaskier’s is, isn’t as sweet and soft in the cool night, but he hopes it still reassures him. Jaskier is a man of music and delicacy, and perhaps he can appreciate Geralt’s rumbling voice. Or at least appreciate the reassurance offered. </p>
<p>“That was beautiful,” Jaskier whispers, and all fear is gone from him. “You have a beautiful voice Geralt.” </p>
<p>The compliment creates warmth in Geralt’s chest, but he refuses the urge to press a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead. The man has uncurled slightly through the song, but he is still sitting on Geralt’s lap, and it doesn’t look like he wants to move. Selfishly, Geralt hopes he doesn’t. </p>
<p>“You are better at this singing thing than I am,” he rumbles, unable to accept the compliment fully. </p>
<p>“And you are better at the monster killing than I am,” Jaskier huffs slightly. “Yet, it doesn’t change that, if you were to need help, I would be there to do so in a heartbeat. I’m a bard, and I can recognize a beautiful voice when I hear one.” </p>
<p>It takes a few seconds for Geralt to properly form an answer. “Thank you. Are you feeling better?” </p>
<p>“Quite,” Jaskier nods, but doesn’t move still. “Could you… Perhaps just this once, we could share a cot? I will pay for separate rooms at the next inn—“ </p>
<p>“No need for that,” the witcher cuts in. “We have shared a bed many times before. You are human and need comfort, and I can provide. So I will.” </p>
<p>There is a blush on Jaskier’s cheeks, and Geralt doesn’t dare hoping it is from the fact that his words could be mistaken for something else. He would gladly provide any kind of comfort Jaskier asked of him. He would give the man everything he wanted, if he could. If Jaskier only asked, he would give him everything in the world. </p>
<p>“Thank you Geralt,” Jaskier whispered against his chest. </p>
<p>It takes a bit of maneuvering, but they manage to settle under the blanket once again. It’s tight, sharing Jaskier’s cot, but the smaller man doesn’t complain, not even once. He presses himself tightly against Geralt, breathing in his scent, and keep his eyes closed. </p>
<p>“Sing for me again?” His voice is tentative, and Geralt can tell he is about to take his request back. He doesn’t give him the time.</p>
<p>He sings the same song as before. He doesn’t know that many songs, except Jaskier’s own creations, but he doesn’t think right now is the good time to show the bard that he does indeed listen and love his songs. Another day, perhaps. </p>
<p>Jaskier falls asleep nestled in his arms, and Geralt can’t resist anymore. He presses a soft kiss to the top of Jaskier’s head and sighs softly. He loves this man, but can’t even admit it to him. Maybe one day Geralt will be strong enough to do so. </p>
<p>He doesn’t even notice falling asleep. He only wakes up in the morning because Jaskier stirs in his arms. </p>
<p>They don’t say anything as they separate and pack up camp. As usual, Jaskier starts walking next to Roach as Geralt gets on top of the mare. It doesn’t sit right with Geralt today though. He stops Roach and extends a hand to the bard. </p>
<p>“Come on up,” he says. </p>
<p>“What about not touching Roach,” Jaskier asks, surprised, but he takes Geralt’s hand anyway. </p>
<p>“We’ll make an exception for today,” Geralt grunts and helps the man get in front of him. </p>
<p>He wants to dislike how much he loves having the bard in his arms like this. Sure, he could have put him behind, kept a better control of the reins, but well. Jaskier leans slightly against his chest, and warmth spreads again in Geralt’s heart. Roach snorts and starts walking again. A good exception to make.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song is <i>clearly</i> not mine, it's the Skye Boat Song (yes from Outlander, no I have never seen the show oops-). </p>
<p>I may write a second part, but i also may not because i have... so many projects lmao. </p>
<p>Leave a comment or kudos! Or come talk to me on tumblr (@saltytransidiot) ! Love y'all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>